Saint Walker
General Name: Saint Walker Nicknames: None Age: 23 Gender: Male Marital Status: It's complicated... Appearance Height: 5'10" Weight: 190 lbs Hair: Black Eyes: Blue Skin: Light tan Body type: A+ Saint has short black hair that just reaches the top of his eyes. He normally wears a traveling cloak over top a unbuttoned dress shirt and dress pants, or a dress shirt and a blazer when being “formal”. Personality Saint always wants to do what’s right but doesn't want to admit that he is a goodie two shoes. A bit sheltered but is always trying to expand his horizons. Has a serious weak spot for cute things. Brash and headstrong, he is constantly finding himself in trouble because he acts before thinking. He enjoys telling stories about his travels and the things he has seen! Saint is constantly pushing his limits and the barriers of what can be done. When someone says to him; “That’s impossible”, it only pushes him to try harder! Likes - Cute things - Talking about himself - Rainstorms Dislikes - Cruelty and underhanded tactics - Pickles History Born into a happy household in Crocus, Saint didn’t have a care in the world. His parents had wealth and he performed well in school. When he became of age, Saint was enrolled into the Crocus Magic Academy and began training to be a top class wizard. After finding a love for Lightning magic and learning unique ways to harness and control it’s unruly power, one of the professors took a liking to him and began to teach him one of his pet projects; the Lightning Magic Rail Cannon. Despite a great deal of training and practicing, Saint couldn't master the technique fully. After graduating, Saint began to travel to see the world and learn what he could. He continued his training and took odd jobs to pay for things like food and shelter. He never had to fend for himself and he found it very refreshing. He has now found his way into Magnolia town and is eager to continue his training and to see who or what waits for him there. Notable Possessions Two knives with metal wires attached to them. These are used with his telekinesis to grapple opponents and connect them for easy zapping. (Think Hei from Darker than Black, but not nearly as practiced.) Saint also carries around 10 sets of nuts and bolts and a few jewels of change that are used with his second spell. When Saint knows he is entering a combat scenario, he takes about 10-20 bullets(without the cartridges) instead of metal scraps. Has an old harmonica that he can play quite well. It's old and a family heirloom but Saint treasures it and keeps it well maintained. Magic and Spells Primary Magic: Lightning Magic Secondary Magic: Telekinesis (Locked) Total Spell Slots: 10 Firing arcing bolt of electricity from his hands, Saint can shock or electrify his foes or any object he is currently holding. A normal bolt fired from his hands has rather small range and doesn’t go much further than he can normally attack (The 10 feet range). But if there is something he can use as a conduit, the shock can travel much much farther. Creating a small electrical storm in his fingers, Saint can simulate a magnetic rail gun. Using a small metal object as a projectile and catalyst for the shot, Saint can fire these “bullets” as fast as a traditional gun would. The projectile burns up and doesn’t last long, but what remains is electric and kinetic energy. The narrow and straight shot also makes it hard to readily use and requires accuracy. This is something that he rarely uses and is designed to end fights with a BANG! A refinement and mastery of the first iteration of the rail gun. By focusing the magnetic forces and having a better control of the electrical current, Saint's rail cannon can fire further and faster than before. The increase in the projectile speed makes the spell much harder to avoid and allows it to travel great distances. the drawback is the raw kinetic energy and force of acceleration almost destroys the projectile on launch, weakening the destructive power of the spell to something lower then spells of the same level. Saint's own home creation. A heavily modified Rail Cannon that Focuses on power over anything else. The kickback and initial force of the spell are much higher than that of the original, forcing Saint to ground his feet while using it. The shot fires in a straight line that has enough power to break most mundane materials. It also counts as a spell level higher for the purposes of breaking magic barriers. A technique stolen from the Toxin Mage, Dammon, modified to work with lightning magic. By channeling electric energy into Saint's right hand, Saint can manifest a blade of pure lightning for 3 rounds. Anything metal or conductive hit by the weapon becomes electrified and shocks the holder or those in contact with the object. Saint can discharge the spell early to launch the remaining magic in a straight line, with the spell weakening for each round it was used. By gathering strong electrical charges in his body, Saint can walk up walls or stand upside down due to powerful static electricity. This charge is strong enough to last 5 rounds on conductive surfaces(Metal), 3 on neutral ones(wood or stone) and just long enough for a quick jump on poor conductors(like rubber). By touching someone with the static fully charged, Saint can also root them to the ground for 1 round if they are on a conductive or grounding surface, such as steel or earth. Interaction Cliff Notes Saint will not respond well to blatant disregard for the law or others. Hurting people that can't defend themselves is a good way to start a fight. Having a formal education at one of Fiore's most prestigious magic academies has given Saint a bit of a big head; he knows he isn't the best mage in the world, but he thinks he is pretty damn good. If he sees something cute, he will have a hard time prying himself away from it. Trivia Inspiration for the name came from the Young the Giant song of the same name! Liked the way it sounded so I kept it as is! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W1hZ1wbPcnU